Une tempête et tout change
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Zoro et Sanji se retrouvent pris dans une tempête de neige sur l'ile natal de Chopper, c'est là que tout change ... Yaoi ZoSan !Ceci n'est pas ma fiction!je l'ai seulement réecrite!


_Une tempête et tout change..._

Après avoir recruté un nouveau membre dans l'équipage, Chopper, les Chapeau de Paille décidèrent de rester encore un peu de temps dans ce pays sans nom. Ainsi, Chopper apprenait à connaitre chaque membre de l'équipage.

Un matin, alors que l'équipage prenait le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine du Vogue Merry, Ussop pris la parole.

- J'ai eu une idée cette nuit, Puisqu'il reste encore quelques jours, on pourrait aller acheter du bois. Comme ça, si je dois réparé le bateau, j'en aurais en réserve!

- Super ! s'écria Luffy, la bouche pleine.

- On parle pas la bouche peine, grogna le cuisiner, encore aux fourneaux.

- J'ai fait les comptes hier soir et il reste encore assez d'argent pour se le permettre, approuva la jeune navigatrice tout en regardant le capitaine déjà excité comme une puce.

- J'veux aller acheter du bois! cria Luffy, encore plus enjoué de cette nouvelle activité.

- Je sais où vous pouvez en trouver, dit Chopper d'une voix timide.

A cet aveu, tout l'équipage se tourna vers le renne, même Zoro qui n'était pas encore spécialement réveillé.

- Mais, il faut faire une longue marche dans la montagne avant d'arriver chez le bûcheron, continua leur nouveau membre.

A cette nouvelle information, il eut un grand silence.

Personne n'avait envie de marcher dans la neige pendant plusieurs heures et encore moins si il fallait gravir une montagne.

Ce changement brutal d'humeur collective laissa au bretteur échapper un petit rire.

A ce rire, Nami posa un regard malicieux sur Zoro et un sourire un peu sadique se dessina sur son visage.

- Zoro, tu est désigné volontaire, annonça t-elle sur un ton triomphant.

- Quoi ! Hors de question sale sorcière.

-Bien fait pour toi baka, t'avait qu'a pas rire, l'interpella Sanji d'un ton provocateur. Il était adossé au plan de travail, en face du vert.

-J'ai droit à une condition? demanda le "volontaire" à Nami.

- Oui oui, ce que tu veux, répliqua t-elle.

Zoro se leva et se planta devant le blond.

- Tu viens avec moi. lui déclara t-il droit dans les yeux: c'était pour lui une façon de se venger.

Nami ne fit aucune d'objection à cette demande. Sanji non plus, puisque c'était Nami qui lui demandait de le faire.

Après le déjeuner, les deux jeunes hommes se résolurent à partir.

Ils avaient pris une carte du pays où était écrit toutes les indications de Chopper et de l'argent. Ils étaient tous deux habillés chaudement.

Sanji pris la carte car Zoro les auraient perdu en moins de trois secondes. Ainsi, le coq dirigeait le trajet dans la montagne.

Durant les longues heures de marche, tous deux ne dire mot, sauf pour indiquer la direction.

Au bout de trois heures de marche, Zoro s'arrêta pour contempler le ciel. Il était gris et le vent venait de se lever. A cette arrêt soudain, Sanji se retourna et observa son compagnon de route.

Il portait un manteau noir qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Sanji appréciait sa présence à ses cotés, même si ils se disputaient souvent, il aimait cet ami avec une étrange tendresse.

Mais, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment avoué ses sentiments pour lui.

- Il va y avoir une tempête, lâcha le sabreur. Ils se mirent alors à accélérer leurs pas.

Mais la tempête les rattrapa, le vent se leva et la neige se mit à tomber avec une violence inouïe.

Les hommes cherchaient désespérément un abri.

Soudain, Sanji s'effondra à côté de son nakama.

Zoro l'aida a se relever mais le cuistot était frigorifié.

- J'en peux plus, lui avoua Sanji lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Zoro eut un pincement au cœur à l'aveu que son ami venait de lui faire.

Jamais aucun des deux auraient eu le courage d'avouer leurs faiblesses.

Touché par les quelques mots de Sanji, Zoro le pris par la taille et mis le bras de son compagnon sur son épaule.

- Allez courage, plus qu'une falaise et on va pouvoir trouver un endroit tranquille.

En effet, quelque instant plus tard, le bretteur déposa délicatement Sanji sur le sol. Zoro avait trouvé une petite grotte.

Le cuistot s'appuya contre une des parois de leur abri. Il était exténué, il avait froid et avait grand besoin de dormir. Zoro s'en rendit compte et s'agenouilla devant lui et pris son visage dans ses mains.

- Ne t'endors pas Sanji, s'il te plait.

Sa voix était tendre et douce mais un voile de d'inquiétude se devinait dans celle-ci.

-J'ai froid, répéta de nouveau Sanji.

Zoro pris alors son compagnon dans les bras et le serra fort.

Sanji était maintenant entre les jambes du sabreur, entouré des puissants bras de celui-ci .

Ces bras qui tentaient en vain de le réchauffer le réconfortaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien contre la fatigue et le sommeil. Le bretteur, voyant le blond fermer ses yeux, glissa ses lèvres au niveau des oreilles de son ami.

Même si il avait les yeux fermés, le cuistot sentait le souffle chaud de son sauveur dans son cou. Il trouva cette sensation très agréable et même sensuel.

- Sanji, Reste avec moi, dit moi quelque chose.

Sa voix si tendre fit ouvrir les yeux du jeune homme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? grogna le blond.

-J'sais pas ... Si tu veux chacun à tour de rôle on pose une question et l'autre répond, proposa Zoro.

-Pourquoi tu te bat avec trois sabres? Interrogea le blondinet.

-Lorsque j'étais apprenti, un homme est venu au village. Il portait deux sabres sur lui. Tout le monde l'avaient reconnu grâce a ses armes. Admiratif devant cet homme qui avait le visage couvert , J'ai décidé de faire la même chose, mais avec trois sabres. répondit Zoro d'un ton amusé.

Sanji, pouvait deviner le sourire que son protecteur avait sur les lèvres.

- C'est mignon, Commenta alors le coq.

- Si tu veux. A mon tour, comment t'est venu ta passion pour la cuisine? Demanda le sabreur.

- Avec ma grand mère, lorsque je passais mes vacances chez elle. Je lui donnais un coups de main, c'est elle qui ma donné la passion de cuisiner. expliqua le cuisinier avec un ton un peu nostalgique.

-Tu sais quoi? Ça m'étonne pas de toi, tu est toujours près à rendre un service, lui dit son interlocuteur.

A ces mots, le jeune blond sourit à cette remarque. Il faut croire qu'ils se connaissaient un peu même si ils se disputaient tout le temps.

- Tu te sens bien? S'inquiéta Zoro.

-Oui, merci. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu prendrais aussi bien soin de moi et que tu soit si doux, lui avoua Sanji. Il sentit alors les bras qui l'entouraient le serrer un peu plus. Il pouvait sentir le torse et la respiration de cet homme qui s'occupait de lui.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup montrer ce genre de sentiments à n'importe qui, lui expliqua l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Sur ces mots, les deux prisonniers de la neige fermèrent les yeux. Zoro installa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, sans relâcher la pression de ses bras. Sanji ,lui, appuya sa tête contre celle de son compagnon. Tout deux, se sentaient incroyablement bien. La présence de l'un et de l'autre était d'un grand réconfort et cela leur procuraient une certaine joie. C'est ainsi, que les deux membres de l'équipage de Luffy se rapprochèrent.

* * *

**/!\ Cette fiction appartient à Yume Tsukiyo-sama, je n'ai aucun droit dessus, je l'ai seulement réécrite.**

**Je lui ai demandé sa permission pour pouvoir faire ça mais malheureusement, elle ne m'as jamais répondu, j'en conclus qu'elle a abandonné son compte.**

**Je l'ai reprise car je trouvais que l'histoire était très bien trouvé et la voir abandonné me dépitais. Je vous conseille d'aller voir la fiction originale (qui porte le même nom que celle-là )et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Google traduction ou pas? :)**

**J'espère**** qui si elle revient un jour sur le site, il ne m'en voudra pas et surtout, un grand merci à Elwyn pour son conseil qui m'as enfin décidé à la publier!**

**En espérant ne rien oublier, Hiruma-san.**


End file.
